He Can't Speak
by xCastielsGirlx
Summary: "You may not want to hear this but, Naruto's temporarily mute." Shocked outbursts followed this statement. Sasuke just remained silent at the news. Slight SasuNaru


**He Can't Speak**

**By xCastielsGirlx**

**Author's Note: **Woo! Angst! :D I'm sorry guysh but I'm feeling pretty angsty today, so this is what you get whilst waiting for updates on 'Fighting Darkness'. Sowwy *puppy dog eyes* This was inspired by listening to a 'Supernatural' OST (I seem to be listening to OSTs a lot lately :/) Anywho, May I present to you: 'He Can't Speak'

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I own nothing, not even the laptop I'm using. It's my sister's :/

* * *

><p><strong>He Can't Speak<strong>

_Clack, Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack._

"I don't what's wrong with him. He just won't wake up!"

_Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack._

"All his vitals are fine, but he just can't seem to stay awake!"

_Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack._

"Tsunade-sama, there's gotta be something you can do!"

_Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack._

"I'm sorry, but until we can find something wrong with him, or the cause, we're just going to have to wait for him to wake up on his own."

_Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack._

"Sasuke, you should stop pacing. You'll wear a hole in the floor if you're not careful," Onyx eyes spun up to meet the ones of the grey haired Nin.

_Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack._

A hand descended on his shoulder and he looked up once more to see Kakashi with a sad smile on his face, leading him towards the entrance of the hospital.

The facts were these. Naruto had been on a mission after dragging Sasuke back to Konoha against his wishes. Naruto's mission had been this: Locate Uchiha Madara. Naruto had dutifully accepted the mission and no longer then ten minutes after being de-briefed, he was off.

Sasuke had been the one to find him in that state. The blond had managed to locate the other missing Uchiha but at a price. When Sasuke had arrived at the scene, it was to a lot of blood around the blond. It was if he had been shoved into a bucket of ice. Everything went numb at the sight of seeing the blond laying there so peacefully with that goddamn smile playing on his lips. Sasuke'd had no other choice; he'd had to carry the body back to Konoha. Everyone was waiting at the gate expectantly, to see the hero once more. Too bad that what they got wasn't what they expected. They fired questions at Sasuke.

What had happened?

Who did it?

Would he be okay?

Couldn't they understand that he couldn't speak? His bond was fading and despite his emotionless demeanour, he was breaking down inside. After all those years where he'd tried to break that bond and here it was, fading faster than daylight. Without thinking, he'd run straight to Tsunade's office where Sakura, Shizune, Tsunade, Sai and Kakashi were waiting for Naruto's return. As soon as they saw the limp body in Sasuke's arms, they knew something was wrong.

And that's how they'd come to the recent dilemma.

Naruto's body was fine, he just wasn't waking up. Sasuke pondered why it could be as he was led back to his house with Kakashi's hand on his shoulder. As soon as they reached the Uchiha compound, Kakashi stopped and looked to the silent raven.

"Sasuke, I know this is hard for you but don't go doing anything stupid," Sasuke's head snapped up at that remark and he glared at his sensei.

"What do think I'll do?" he asked in reply. Kakashi just smiled before disappearing. Sasuke sighed and entered his house. As he took off his sandals, he glanced around the empty house. It sure was lonely around without any bubbling laughter. No annoying blond constantly coming over to check on him. Hell, he'd even left his stack of DVDs at Sasuke's house. They were mainly horrors which Sasuke found amusing because Naruto himself didn't like horror movies. Deciding it would help take his mind off the blond, Sasuke slipped in one of the movies and drew the curtains before slouching on his sofa with Naruto's orange blanket wrapped tightly around him.

It was nearing midnight when Sasuke finally fell asleep, the TV playing a box set of 'Supernatural' DVDs. Sasuke's dreams were filled with weird encounters. First he had dreamt that he and Naruto were hunters and were looking for Kakashi, who had gone missing. Then he dreamt that he and Naruto were watching a freaky video tape when the phone rang. At three am, Sasuke awoke, covered in sweat and tangled in Naruto's blanket. He was panting heavily before he made up his mind. He was going to go see Naruto at the hospital.

Like the sneaky ninja he is, Sasuke managed to get into Naruto's hospital room without alerting anyone. He stared impassively at the boy on the bed. He took note of how the moonlight gently caressed his skin, not hitting it harshly. A small breeze flew in through the window, ruffling blonde locks. Tsunade was right. Naruto was just sleeping. Then why wasn't he waking up? Frustrated, Sasuke did the only thing he could. He approached the bed slowly and leaned over the blonde.

"Dobe, wake up." He commanded. He still slept onwards.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

The sound of the heart rate monitor as well as Naruto's steady breaths were the only things that could be heard in the room.

"Naruto, stop playing around and wake up!" Sasuke commanded, a little harsher that time.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

Still nothing. By this point, Sasuke was frantic, wanting the blonde to get up at all costs. He had grabbed the blondes shoulders and had started shake him. Tears were pouring down the Uchiha's face.

"DAMMIT NARUTO, THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!" Sasuke yelled, shaking the blonde violently.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" yelled an angry voice. A tear stricken Uchiha turned on the spot to see Tsunade in her dressing gown whose face took on a shocked appearance when she saw the state of the Uchiha. Shizune ran in next, also shocked at Sasuke's behaviour. The look in his eyes just said it all and so Tsunade allowed him to stay the night.

When Sasuke awoke in the morning, it was to rain hammering the windows. Brief flashes of lightning illuminated the ward and Sasuke could've sworn that someone had squeezed his hand. Looking up, he saw that Naruto was squeezing his hand. Sasuke blinked. Once. Twice. When nothing was said, Tsunade came rushing in to see the blond. Sasuke was ushered out of the room while Tsunade performed some tests and Shizune contacted Kakashi, Sakura and Sai.

As the other three arrived, Tsunade told them all to sit down on a seat.

"You may not want to hear this but, Naruto's temporarily mute." Shocked outbursts followed this statement. Sasuke just remained silent at the news.

"It may be due to trauma seeing as he has no recollection of what happened when he ran into Madara," she spat the name with so much venom, it was a miracle that everything around her had stayed intact.

Sasuke just sighed before standing up and entering the hospital room, ignoring the yells of the people outside. Blue eyes looked up to meet onyx and a weak smile was offered on behalf of the blonde. Sasuke smiled back and just sat next to the blonde.

"So I heard you're mute, dobe." He told the blonde. Naruto half shrugged as if he didn't know what was going on. Sasuke smirked.

"All the times I wished for you to shut up, I never imagined it would actually happen," Sasuke joked. Naruto silently chuckled at that before his expression took on a worried look. Instantly, he grabbed Sasuke's arm and looked pleadingly into onyx. No words were said but Sasuke understood it all.

_Don't leave me in the silence!_

Sasuke chuckled.

'_He can't speak, so I might as well do it for him,_' Sasuke thought to himself. Soon enough, the room was filled with Sasuke's low smooth voice, talking to Naruto. Somehow during the conversation, Naruto's hand had moved from Sasuke's forearm to his actual hand. Smiles crossed both their faces as they became absorbed in a one-sided conversation. Tsunade had long since told the others to leave the two alone for Sasuke to talk.

By the time Sasuke had stopped talking, it was long past dusk and his throat was sore. Just as he was about to leave, a quiet voice stopped him from leaving straight away.

"Thank-you Sasuke," Naruto said softly. Sasuke smiled before walking back over to the blonde and pressing s kiss to his forehead.

"Anytime dobe. Now get chatting again!" Naruto chuckled slightly at that before going to sleep. It had been a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we have it :3 Another crappy one-shot as a result of staying up all night! YAAAAAY! *dies* Revieeeee~eeW!<strong>


End file.
